"I forgive you..."
by Cezium
Summary: Sonya overhears Tir talking to himself one night and reconsiders her hatred for him.


Sonya's iron clad boots tapped softly on the stone stairs. She glanced out a window and sighed, shaking her head. So much had happened to her within the past year. As she quietly made her way up to the top of the castle, her thoughts drifted to her final day in Shazarazade.   
  
_It had been a long and furious battle. She stood there, numb. Flames erupted around her. She was oblivious to the shouts around her. Shaking slightly, she started to speak._  
  
_"I thought so. I can't defeat you. After all, you defeat Teo. But I shall not let you defile me... I am the Empire's, his Highness's... Teo's..." With this, Sonya turned and rushed towards the surging inferno. Viktor was there quickly to intercept her. "Stop it, what are you doing!?" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was contorted with anger and pain, and her voice as well.  
  
Viktor had to restrain her more. In a highly serious voice, he replied, "Can't let a pretty lady like you die. Besides, you seem to have your reasons. Tir, we'll take this female general with us." He was straining with the effort to hold her.  
  
_She sighed once more. She had been so willing to let herself die. Her thoughts drifted to her beloved Teo, and she had to choke back her tears. She would be strong, for his sake. She would have her revenge...  
  
...Or would she?  
  
In the two weeks that had past since she had arrived at Toran Castle, her rage filled thoughts had been altered. She come to realize why so many people followed and admired him. He was strong, and full of determination. He was the kind of person who inspired people, and helped them along. Sonya was having trouble figuring out if she still hated him. She was nearing the top of the castle, and her thoughts moved to the day in the dungeon when she had talked to Cleo and him.  
  
_She was leaning against the wall, eyes narrowed. Her conversation with Cleo had sent the cogs turning in her head, but she still despised him. A movement out of the corner of her eye made her glance over to the cell door.   
  
"Tir..." Her voice sounded slightly gentle, but then she snapped ,"what do you want? If you want to execute me, make it quick."  
  
Tir opened the cell door and flinched at her hate filled eyes bored into him. Mustering his courage, he replied with courage and dignity, "I want you to join us."   
  
She stared off into the distance for a moment, before looking back over to him. "...Don't forget that I hate you. Do you still want me to join?"  
  
His voice was filled with pain when he responded. "I don't mind." He tried to look indifferent, but she could sense that he really did care. _ _  
  
She sighed and shook her head slightly. "All right. I'll join you. But I won't help you fight. I'll stay by your side so I can watch you die." With that response she strode out of the open door and proceeded to the main floor. Looking back once, she found him still standing there, staring into the open cell, eyes glistening. He must've been fighting back the urge to cry.  
  
_She must've hurt the boy so. She, who was once a mother figure to him. The woman could see he acted as if he was always calm and strong, but should could tell that he was deeply hurt and fragile. ...Call it a maternal instinct, if you will.   
  
The female general finally stepped outside into the cold night air. A slight breeze flowed against her, whipping her hair and cape back. She peered about, trying to see if the roof was clear of all people. Sonya needed more time to think. The woman was about to venture further onto the roof when she spot Tir, sitting on the edge. He was staring off into the ocean or the sky. Quietly, she ducked behind a few crates.  
  
"It's funny," Tir mused to himself. The wind carried his voice to Sonya. "My life was perfect. I had a wonderful father who was a General for the Emperor, a best friend who was loyal to me to the end, a servant who was also like my older brother, and even Sonya, who I hoped could be my mother..." He was choking back tears.   
  
"It's all Windy's...and this accursed rune's...it's all their faults! Windy is pure evil. She wants to rule the world with her true rune and mine...And the Soul Eater causes pain to whoever holds it! I must flee when my part is over in this war, if I still live. ...I can't cause any more pain..."  
  
"I hope this battle goes well... If it does, the war is over. We'll finally beat the Emperor... But I'm so afraid! What if we lose? Everything rides upon this last battle... We must win! If we don't, this will have all been for nothing... All of these deaths..." A sob choked his throat.  
  
"But...I can't tell anyone my fears... I have to be strong, for their sakes... I can't let any of them worry. All of our minds are heavy, and I don't want to add to that..."  
  
He started to break down, crying. "Why'd he have to die? He was my father! I killed him... I killed him! I could have saved him... I should have saved him! I could have just...run away...But he was willing to kill me, as well... I guess it all has to do with what we believe in..."  
  
Sonya's heart was being torn apart. She wanted to go and comfort him, to hold him like a child... But no! She hated him, didn't she? He killed Teo! He killed the one who she loved above all else... But could she really hate him, especially after hearing this?  
  
She was a coward. A bloody coward. She was afraid to go other there and comfort the poor boy. She sat behind the crate, alone, wishing she were somewhere else. How long she sat there, lost in her own thoughts, she did not know. When she looked back over, Tir was walking over with his head ducked, heading for the stairs.   
  
He stopped at the edge, and gathered himself together. "I've got to be strong...I've got to be strong..."  
  
Tir started walking down the stairs, leaving Sonya with a lot to ponder over.  
  
----  
  
The next night, when Sonya climbed to the top of the castle, no one was there. Sighing slightly, she walked to where Tir had been the night before a took a seat. She dangled her feet over the edge of the castle and stared off into the star filled sky.  
  
Hearing the rustling of cloth behind her, Sonya nearly smiled. "Hello, Tir."  
  
The boy's head jerked up quickly when he heard her voice. He had thought that no one was out here. "Oh! S-Sonya! I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was--" The leader stammered, and was silenced when Sonya looked over to him.   
  
She turned her head back and stared off once more. "Please sit with me," she said in an even tone. He warily walked over and took a seat.   
  
The silence was almost unbearable. Sonya continued to stare off into the distance. Slightly nervous, Tir asked, "isn't it a beautiful evening?"  
  
The woman nodded. "That it is."  
  
There was more for quite some time, before Tir started, "listen, Sonya, I know you hate me, but --"  
  
"I don't hate you." She cut him off.  
  
Tir could hardly believe his ears. "W, what?"  
  
Sonya sighed, ducking her head. "I don't hate you, Tir. ...I don't even blame you for Teo's death... I... I just loved him so much..."  
  
The boy's eyes started to grow wet. "Sonya, I'm so sorry... It's all my fault..."   
  
She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's not your fault, Tir. It was destiny. He was destined to die, just like you're destined to win in the upcoming battle. I know it."   
  
Tears started running down the leader's face, before he finally broke down. Sonya shushed him and comforted him, arms still wrapped around him. "It's ok, Tir, don't worry... I'm here for you. Even though Teo's gone, I can still be your mother... I'm sorry I hated you so... It's not your fault..."  
  
Eventually the boy was able to calm down. "Th...thank you, Sonya..." He whispered.  
  
She looked him over. "Look at you, you're exhausted. You need rest! You're going to lead a battle in a few days! Come, I'll take you to your room..."  
  
The woman helped him up and started to lead the boy quietly to the stairs. He gratefully accepted the general's help, and leaned against her. Eventually they made it to the leader's room, and Tir made his way over to his bed. Sonya walked over and tucked him in like a small child. The boy didn't realize until that point how much he longed for a mother. The woman leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, boy."  
  
Tir smiled, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  
Sonya stayed sitting on the edge of his bed for a few minutes, before eventually standing and making her way quietly out the door. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Cleo.  
  
"Oh, Lady Sonya! Is everything all right with Master Tir?" She asked, clearly worried.  
  
The general smiled at the other woman with warmth. "Tir's fine. He just needs some rest."  
  
Cleo's lips curled into a smile as well, understanding. "I'm glad, Lady Sonya."  
_  
  
_


End file.
